Making the right decision
by katychan666
Summary: Still struggling to make a decision about the wedding, Magnus decided to give Alec just enough motivation to help him make the right decision


How should the ''I know you feel what I feel'' scene truly end, imo xD

* * *

Alec, who was standing next to Magnus, let out a hitched breath when the other moved behind him. He placed his sweaty palms against his jeans and dug his fingers into his legs as he tried to stay focused and not being swept away. But that was kind of difficult to do when Magnus walked behind him and breathed against his nape, Alec unable to hold back a little moan as he did so. He automatically touched the back of his neck, his whole skin still tingling.

"I know you feel what I feel, Alec," whispered Magnus when Alec turned around to face him. It was pretty clear to the Warlock that the other male felt something for him. Alec's body was shivering and he wasn't even touching him. He wished that Alexander could be more honest with his own feelings and just let the wedding go; both of them knew that it wouldn't work out if he got married. He cared for Alec and he was desperate to help him; he was not just being selfish and wanted Alec all for himself, no.

Alec was about to say something back, that would push Magnus away from him. But the way that Magnus was looking at him was so affectionate and his look was so full of admiration and love, that he just stayed quiet and looked down as he tried to calm down his racing heart. He knew it; he shouldn't have come alone over to Magnus' place. If he had someone with him, he would be better at controlling his feelings. However, now that they were alone… he couldn't fight them.

The Shadowhunter clenched his jaw and firmed fists with his hands, not even daring to look at Magnus. He didn't want to be consumed by what his heart wanted. As he said so many times before, he was a Shadowhunter and even though his heart might longed for love, his mind was faced with the harsh reality that there was nothing as a ''true'' love for people like him. Shadowhunters were supposed to protect mundanes and not fall in love. The realisation stung and guilt clawed in Alec's chest, but he couldn't help it. He just needed to fight it and he was going to be alright.

"Alexander," whispered Magnus, his heart clenching when he saw how hard the other one appeared to be thinking. It seemed like Alec was having a fight with himself at that very moment. The Warlock felt so helpless, he didn't know how to help Alec… he really didn't. He could tell him countless numbers of times that it was okay to feel things and fall in love, but he couldn't make the decision instead of Alec. That was all up to him.

When Magnus said his name, Alec eyes up to his face and swallowed thickly. He opened his lips, to say that Magnus was wrong; to tell him that he felt nothing for him, but as he thought about the consequences his words might have, he quickly pushed his lips together. He didn't want to hurt Magnus' feeling.

"This is so damn frustrating," whispered Alec. "Why can't I just not feeling anything for you? It would be easier for me to say that you are wrong, but…" he continued and watched Magnus' expression. At first his words seemed to hurt the Warlock, but as he continued, a warm smile returned to the shorter man's face. "That would be a lie."

Magnus looked down and gently brushed the back of his palm against Alec's hand, before taking it into his. Alec tried to yank Magnus' hand off, but the other one wouldn't budge and he just gave his hand a gentle squeeze, before linking their fingers together.

"Magnus, don't," said Alec, his voice weak.

"Why?" asked Magnus playfully and leaned closer to Alec. Now that Alec had told him all of that, there was nothing stopping him really. There was still the wedding, but he was sure that Alec would call it off. "You basically just confessed your feelings for me, so why should I stop?"

"I'm still getting married so-" started Alec, but was stopped when Magnus placed a finger on top of his lips.

"You really want to go down that path?" asked Magnus and brought their hands up to his chest, placing them on top of it. Alec's heart skipped a beat when Magnus' thumb started gently caressing his hand and he had to look away as Magnus brought Alec's hand up to his lips, making sure that he pressed a kiss against his every finger, before letting of his hand. "As I mentioned before, you're going to be lonely all your life, Alec."

"But I… my family is so important to me, Magnus… I can't just call off the wedding now."

"Why not?" asked Magnus. "They are your family, they will understand and accept that," he said. "Maybe not now, but over time they will."

Magnus traced his fingers against Alec's cheek and smiled when he placed his hand behind Alec's neck. The younger one's eyes fell closed almost immediately and he gulped when he felt Magnus moving his fingers up, burying them into his hair and he gasped as the other gently tugged onto his hair, sending shivers up his spine. To fight the feeling, Alec dug his fingers deep into his palms, trying to focus on something else besides how good Magnus' fingers felt as he continued to play with his hair. However, Magnus noticed that and placed his free hand on top of one of Alec's ones. Alec's eyes snapped open and he tried to run away, but found himself too weak to do so as he looked down into Magnus' eyes.

"Magnus, I-"

"Yes, angel, what is it?" whispered the Warlock with a smile, knowing that Alec wasn't going anywhere. He gently touched Alec's chest and grinned after feeling how fast the young man's heart was beating. "Your heart is beating so fast, Alec," whispered Magnus against Alec's lips and the other automatically leaned forward, trying to chase Magnus' lips with his own. The shorter male chuckled when he noticed that and placed his hand behind Alec's neck again.

This was when Alec finally let go of his self-control and softly gripped the fabric of Magnus' shirt, pulling him close enough to connect their lips into a gentle kiss. Alec got intoxicated by the kiss as soon as their lips first made contact, wrapping his arms around the other male, holding him close as they shared another soft and short kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he allowed himself to be consumed by the feeling of Magnus' lips moving against his; it made him feel so alive and he was already addicted to the feeling, only wanting to get more.

Magnus, on the other hand, smiled into their kiss and allowed Alec to lead their kiss for the time being. He was happy to see that the other finally decided to go along with his feelings and he could only hope that Alec wasn't going to change his mind once their kiss would be broken. Alec's kisses were inexperienced and clumsy, but that didn't stop Magnus from softly moaning into their kiss, especially after feeling those strong arms wrapped around his body like that. The feeling was absolutely amazing and it's been a while since Magnus had met someone that was able to make him feel that way.

With their lips still connected, Alec buried his fingers deep into Magnus' hair and the Warlock smirked as he did so, liking it that Alec was showing a bit more aggression and determination. The kisses were very sweet, but Magnus got hungry for more, so he darted his tongue out and dragged it over the Shadowhunters' lower lip, impatiently waiting for Alec to part his lips. The other one did exactly what he was longing for and with a smile on his face, the shorter male slowly slid his tongue into the other's mouth, moaning when their tongues came in contact with each other.

Alec was a complete mess by then; Magnus had completely ruined him and made him crumble with his touches and kisses. All that he could really do was to moan and try his best to keep up with Magnus' kisses. His head was feeling dizzy by the time Magnus had deepened their kiss and he held tightly to the Warlock as he moved his own tongue, allowing the other to devour his mouth at that right spot; he didn't even try to fight it.

A victorious smile came onto Magnus' lips when Alec started shaking in his arms and he broke their kiss. "You're shaking," he said, feeling out of breath. "You're adorable, Alec," he went on by saying and by the time that Alec wanted to say something as well, Magnus was already kissing him again. "I really do like you a lot." He moved his lips lower then, kissing along Alec's jawline, earlobe and finally his lips stopped against Alec's neck. The younger male titled his head a bit, allowing Magnus a better access and Magnus gently sucked onto the exposed skin, Alec hissing at the process.

"I like you too," said Alec, who was too lost into whatever Magnus' lips were doing against his lips, to even care about everything else. Magnus smirked, apparently Alec was weak to pleasure and he was quite pleased with that discovery.

Alec kept tugging onto Magnus' hair and the Warlock had to admit it to himself that he liked the feeling of that. Magnus' little kisses against Alec's neck transformed into gentle licking and sucking, leaving the younger male almost breathless when Magnus sucked harder, making sure that he left a mark there; after all Alec was going to be his… was what Magnus decided on. There's no way that he would hand him over to Lydia so easily no matter how much he liked her. As Magnus' lips kept doing wonders against Alec's neck, he could feel himself grow painfully hard against his jeans, his face flushing into deep shades of red at that realisation. It felt good, but it was embarrassing that it got to him so easily and so soon.

Magnus placed his hands on top of Alec's chest, slowly running his fingers down and Alec's eyes snapped open. No matter how much he wanted Magnus to touch him more, his face was burning with embarrassment and he automatically grabbed Magnus' wrist. "Don't," he said quickly, in a desperate need to hide his very obvious bulge in his jeans.

"Why?" asked Magnus and gave him a confused look. At first he thought that he took things too far and he felt guilt creeping into his chest, because that was the last thing that he wanted to do. But after glancing down and noticing the little problem in Alec's jeans, a smirk returned back onto Magnus' face and he pinned Alec against the wall, trapping him between his own body and the wall. "You don't really want me to stop, do you?" he asked gently and removed Alec's fingers from his wrist, slowly running his fingers over Alec's erection.

"No," he breathed out, impatiently rocking his hips against Magnus' fingers.

"You're so impatient," commented Magnus, absolutely loving the fact that he was able to reduce Alec into such stuttering and shivering mess, wanting to see more of it. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it," said Magnus softly, slowly unbuttoning Alec's jeans. Before he pulled them down, his smile went away and a serious expression came upon his face. "I can, right?" he asked, just wanting to make sure.

"Y-yeah," was Alec's weak reply and his heart shook. He was thankful that Magnus was being so patient with him.

"Perfect," said Magnus as a sly smile came upon his face. He quickly undid Alec's jeans and pulled them down, together with his underwear, Alec hissing at the process when he was finally released from the constrictions of his clothes. "Damn, Alec," blurted out Magnus and his eyes darkened with lust as he slowly wrapped his fingers around Alec's cock.

Alec gasped and bit down onto his lower lip, to prevent himself from moaning out loud as Magnus started slowly moving his hand. Magnus slid his thumb over the slit, smearing the precum all over Alec's hard member. Magnus wanted to make feel Alec feel at ease as soon as it was possible, so he quickened up the pace, stroking him with fast and sharp jerks, which made Alec's knees buckle. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' back and held onto his tightly, moaning into his neck. Alec's little whimpers and moans were like a music to Magnus' ears and he could get off only with Alec moaning like this.

"Magnus," moaned Alec and the Warlock pulled back a little, kissing him softly.

"What is it? Feeling good?" he asked and gave Alec's cock a teasing squeeze at the tip, making him let out a loud gasp.

"I want to touch you as well," said Alec and leaned down to touch Magnus, but was stopped by the other.

"No," whispered Magnus against Alec's lips. "Just let me make you feel good today, okay?" he added and kissed him again.

Alec wanted to say something in protest, but his train of thought was lost as Magnus' had started moving faster again, leaving Alec completely breathless. He could feel heat pooling inside of his stomach, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Wanting to get more friction, he moved his own hips as well, thrusting back into Magnus' fist.

"That's it," said the older one, enjoying himself far too much, but he didn't care. "Are you close?"

Alec nodded and gave Magnus a feverish kiss as the pleasure became overwhelming for him, holding tightly onto the other as he came, painting Magnus' hand and his own stomach with his release. As he was still coming from the heights of his orgasm, Alec leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing.

"Did it feel good?" asked Magnus after a while and Alec opened his eyes.

"Obviously," stated the other awkwardly and then sent him a shy smile, not really knowing what to do or say after something like that.

"I'm glad," said Magnus and gave Alec one final kiss, before pulling away completely. "Did I help you make up your mind about the wedding?" teased the Warlock.

Alec nodded, knowing that Magnus had been right all along. "Yeah, the wedding's off," said Alec and Magnus smiled.

"Smart decision."

"I should let my parents know," he said and took the phone out of his pocket as got dressed. As he was about to make the call, Magnus took the phone away from it and with one swift motion of his fingers, the phone disappeared. Alec gave him an annoyed look, which softened up soon after Magnus kissed him again. "Not today, you can do that tomorrow," he said. "Besides, it's late."

"Fine," said Alec.

"Do you want to sleep over?" asked Magnus after a while and the other nodded.

"I'd love to."

"Great," said the Warlock, a smile coming on his face as he started dragging Alec into his bedroom, where not a lot of sleeping was done that night.

 **End**


End file.
